


Mustache Man and His Partner

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 明明是夥伴——甚至是更為親密的關係，然而他們的習慣卻相差得天差地遠，就好像永遠與對方搭不著邊一樣，真有趣。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Mustache Man and His Partner

他的夥伴對面容上所生長的鬍鬚總有一番特別的執著，每當自己仍躺在被鋪上寢息時，對方早已儘速從溫暖的床上下來，並到廁所拿起特地購買的高級修容組合，將一晚上生長出來的那些參差不齊的鬍鬚給剃得乾乾淨淨。他這時候總趁機躺到夥伴方才躺著的床位，一邊享受著上頭殘留的體溫，一邊從尚未關起的廁門觀賞對方剃鬍的身影。

布屈承認自己不太懂這些，他唯一了解的是，當他送給日舞那套修容組合時，日舞臉上笑得有多麼開心。於是日後他便一直小心翼翼地愛護、並使用那套器材，好似是他珍藏的傳家寶一樣，和他的鬍子一起。

「至於嗎？」有一天晚上，他們一起窩在電視機前面觀賞電影，為了營造氣氛而只剩下電視機的螢幕光照亮陰暗的客廳，以及吃著家庭號洋芋片的兩人，布屈注意到日舞下意識地看著電影的主角，並摸了摸自己的鬍子——興許是因為那個演員長著極為好看的鬍鬚，「我是說，有差別嗎？」布屈看到後打從心裡疑惑地詢問。

「我才想問你，」日舞的視線並沒有挪開那名主角，不過布屈知道他對這樣的問題皺眉了，「鬍子亂長都不會不舒服嗎？」

還好吧。擁有亞麻色頭髮的男人想著，這麼說來他多久沒碰刮鬍刀了來著？

明明是夥伴——甚至是更為親密的關係，然而他們的習慣卻相差得天差地遠，就好像永遠與對方搭不著邊一樣，真有趣。布屈在觀賞完電影後，舔舐著沾滿洋芋片調味料粉的手指時默默想道，一旁的日舞再次為此念叨起對方不衛生的舉止。真的很好玩，布屈再次想著。

不過或許還是有差。

他老是喜歡趁日舞在入睡之前閱覽書籍時，在一旁玩弄著對方乾淨俐落的鬍子，用手指逆著鬍子生長的方向撫摸，感受那微些刺在指腹上的奇特感，玩到最後布屈都會莫名開心地笑出聲來。「小孩子。」日舞無奈地皺眉，語氣有些抱怨的情緒，卻也不會阻止對方的任何一舉一動。

剃剪乾淨的鬍子摸起來特別舒適，這是布屈在摸過自己面容的鬍鬚後得出的結論。

或是在離開家門要出去工作前的親暱舉止，布屈習慣性地會向正在綁領帶的日舞索取力度淺又微薄的親吻，出自於上一輩子稀缺且又令人無助的安全感使他做出了如此的舉止，而對方也順著這麼做了。當他們親吻時，布屈除了感覺到日舞薄唇的溫度外，連帶發覺對方的鬍子讓自己產生癢意。

最後布屈大笑出聲，留下日舞在門前疑惑地看著自己的夥伴。

當然最有感觸的時候果然還是在專屬於兩人的時刻。

日舞熱衷於將布屈的襯衫釦子一一解開，並從脖頸的部分一路親吻到下腹，在潔白的肉體上留下一個個紅腫的痕跡，布屈則用曖昧的語氣輕聲地呼喚夥伴的真正名字，他特別喜愛在小地方上讓彼此產生特殊的聯繫。

「好癢。」當日舞耽溺於溫柔的愛撫時，布屈輕輕地笑著，「不過好舒服。」

「待會能更舒服。」對於這句話，對方微笑著給出這番答覆。日舞一邊說著一邊替對方脫下身上米黃色的睡衣褲。

「你真的知道我在指什麼嗎？」布屈順從地將臀部稍微抬高，讓對方好脫下自己的褲子，他忍不住笑出聲來，「你眾多的缺點之一就是半知半解。」

「你不喜歡？」棕髮男人停下了手上的動作。

布屈愣了一會兒，知曉對方是想反著耍自己後，便傾身用力抱住了日舞。「是挺不喜歡的。」他惡意地啃咬起夥伴的耳垂，讓日舞忍不住低喘了一聲。

「不乖的莎莉要接受懲罰。」對方難得地露出接受挑釁的笑容。

接下來在一陣一陣地衝撞所帶來的刺激後，布屈早已忘記剛剛想的所有事情了，包括他本來對日舞鬍子的意見。

他只記得，他對此真的滿喜歡的。

End.


End file.
